Soviet Federation of Russia
The Soviet Federation is a nation located in the European and Asian continents on the planet Earth, in the Sol System. The current dictator is Natalya Simonova. History The roots of the Soviet Federation can be traced back to the early twentieth century, with the Bolshevik Revolution of 1917 creating the new Soviet Union. The leader of the party, Vladmir Lenin, was determined to incorporate the Worker’s Party into the rest of the world. Rough beginnings The Soviets knew that the Russian people would not force themselves to the new masters of their government. Instead of armed conflict, the Reds resorted to the killing of 3,000,000 peasants, in what became known as the First Purge. The Russian people took up arms against the Soviets, resulting into the Second Russian Civil War, where the Soviets prevailed victorious. Around this time, Joseph Stalin, an unknown but strong supporter in the Bolshevik government, started his rise. He soon upsurped Leon Trotsky, and became Lenin’s right hand man. 1923-27 Lenin soon realized that Stalin was meaning to overthrow him and become the new leader of the Soviet Union. He consulted with many of the politicians in office about what to do with Stalin. However, on October 23, 1924, Lenin was assassinated. This allowed Stalin to gain control of the government and reshaping it into his own vision. His first action was eliminating all remenants of Lenin and Trotsky’s supporters. What become known as the Great Purge, it left 15,000,000 Trotsky supporters killed and most of the government barren. In 1926, Stalin established the NVKD, the world’s first intelligence agency. They were used as the first secret police, forcing political opponents to hush or be silenced. In 1927, the Soviet government was finally filled with Stalin supporters and thus began the Reign of Terror. Reign of Terror Between 1927-1936, Russia was locked into a unofficial civil war. Stalin, fearing that the peasants would rise up and overthrow the government, began murdering his own people and kidnapping them to perform experiments on them. One of these programs would eventually become the Black Widow program. At the end of 1936, it was concluded that Stalin had murdered over 40,000,000 people, however his actions would be soon forgotten thanks to the growing conflict in Western Europe. World War 2 The Soviet Union became involved in the growing conflicts by the Russo-Germanic Treaty of 1937. Nazi Germany would concentrate their forces on France and Poland, while Russia also decided that Poland would be a great addition to the Soviets. This newfound peace between the nations would end quickly, however, due to the invasion of the Soviet Union by Nazi Germany in 1940. The war would drag on for another five years, until the defeat of Germany and the atomic bombings of Berlin and Tokyo would bring about the end of the war. The Cold War Between 1946-2006, The United States of America and the Soviet Union would be deadlocked in a series of political and economic disputes over a list of proxy wars, such as the Korean War, Vietnam War, the Soviet-Afghanistan War, and the 1st and 2nd Hellenic War. The Soviet Union would eventually reform and become the Soviet Federation of Russia in 2006, thus ending the Cold War and democracy’s conquest of communism. Modern Day The Soviet Federation retains many of the policies left in take by the former USSR, however they have developed a pseudo-democratic government. The NVKD has been succeeded by the KGB, a more brutal intelligence agency and now responsible for many classified operations and programs. Armed Forces The military of the Soviet Federation is one of the strongest in the world, with 30,000,000 people actively serving in the Army, Air Force, and Navy.Category:Earth-1001 Category:Nation